


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Is this illegal lets find out, Other, Short, Song fic, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Not here, man.” Kurt whispered, “Not here. Not at… at some fucking cemetery, y’know? Maybe at the field or at the hospital, but not here. You aren’t going here, y’know? Ram?”





	Safe and Sound

“I’ll never let you go,” Kurt wheezed out.

He was kneeled down beside his friend, holding him as close as he could with the little strength he had. The air felt thick-- or maybe that was because his lungs seemingly refused to work. He ran for as long as he could, somehow tricking JD and rounding around back to Ram--  _ Ram. _

“Don’t leave me here alone,” Ram whispered out quietly, as though scared that Kurt would run again. He should have stayed with him in the first place. He should have warned Ram about the soft footsteps he heard-- he just brushed it off as his imagination. 

God, he’s so fucking stupid.

“I won’t. I’ll stay here, yeah?” Kurt allowed himself to choke out a pathetic laugh, feeling himself start to sob when he noticed the puddle of blood forming under them. It wasn’t suppose to be like this. Ram and he were suppose to go on that scholarship they got-- go to a great school. He was suppose to make it in the leagues with him, not die because some fucker decided to bring a gun to the cemetery where they thought they were going to get lucky.

“Yeah...” Ram sounded so tired. Kurt was tired too. His heart and head felt so swollen. 

“I’ve got you,” Kurt promised, swallowing thickly, “Just close your eyes. You’ll be alright. You’ll be alright.  _ You’ll be alright.”  _ Who is he trying to convince? Himself or Ram?

“Not here, man.” Kurt whispered, “Not here. Not at… at some fucking cemetery, y’know? Maybe at the field or at the hospital, but not here. You aren’t going here, y’know? Ram?”

Kurt waited hopefully for a response, hugging his friend closer and held his breath. Maybe he was breathing too loud to hear him. “Ram? Man? I didn’t hear you.” Maybe his heart is beating too loud. Maybe his head is throbbing too hard. He can’t seem to hear Ram respond-- he leaned in closer, pulling his friend up. “R-Ram?”

Kurt stayed as still as possible. He’s being too loud. The world is being too loud. He can’t hear him respond-- He settled Ram down on his back, taking a shaky breath and winced when he heard the crunching of old leaves. Someone’s coming. Kurt knows who it is. He decided to ignore it, because running now isn’t an option. He promised he wouldn’t leave.  _ He promised-- _ and Kurt can be the biggest fucking asshole in the whole world, but he’ll never break a promise he made to his best friend. 

“Ram.” Kurt choked out. He’s not getting a response-- He wants a response. He wants a response and he’s not getting it. “Ram, man, fucking answer me. Please?”

“Kurt.”

Oh, of course this asshole, again. Kurt forced his voice to come out as collected as possible, refusing to turn away from his friend. He’s not going to die a coward. 

“Took you long enough.”

There wasn’t a response. Kurt could hear the trigger being fiddled with though, so he decided just to prepare for it now and pray that he’d be wherever Ram was after. He got a sick feeling at the realization that he might not be where Ram is. He might get thrown somewhere else. Kurt quickly closed his eyes, fears tossing themselves across his mind. He wants to see Ram afterwards. He wants to see his parents. He wants to go to school. He wants to be a coach. He wanted to be a normal highschool student. He doesn’t want to die in a cemetery, surrounded by even more dead people who don’t know or give a shit about him.

Kurt gripped onto Ram’s arm, waiting. And he waited. And waited. For a second, he had the slightest feeling of hope. Did JD spare him? Was he going to go home? 

That was his last thought before he felt himself double over and flop on his stomach. His arm was loosely and lazily tossed over Ram… but he didn’t mind. It was like one last hug. He fluttered open his eyes, suddenly aware of the aching pain in his ears and back. He didn’t expect dying to feel like this. He expected it to feel like the burn and ache you have after work outs during practice-- not… a spreading burn. His lungs were hurting far worst then they were before, and Kurt wondered if Jd’s bullet punctured him. He wouldn’t be surprised.

He looked to Ram, or at least tried to. He couldn’t focus. He felt like he was underwater, almost. Everything around him felt so heavy. He closed his eyes. 

_ It’s okay. Just keep your eyes closed. You’ll be alright. You and i’ll be safe and... _


End file.
